Down The Rabit Hole
by Crimson-Din
Summary: A story I have been working on for many years and is still need to rewrite it. About a girl trapped a different world, like hell, and a few of our favorite boys stummble down into it as well....[slight hint of romance and slight yaoi, hardly a T rating.]


Yo Yo!Ahh, yes, the dissclamer: I do not own ANY YuYuHakusho character, only thier hearts, please enjoy the story , andcomment if it should be finnished or not.

Many Thx,

**Down The Rabit Hole**

..."Do you remember, how we ended up in this place...?"

..."Yes, of course, it was only about two hours ago..."

..dripping silence..."It...seemed so much longer than that..."

The two figures had been sitting under a large tree, waiting for the rain to

stop. The ground was flooded and red, just like the rain, and was now finally

seizing up. The sky was gone and the trees were violet...It smelt like blood, it smelt like one of the boys's woonds spilling out and mixing with the red of the soil. This world was their enemy; and they were traped within it.

A total of four boys fell down the rabit hole, but where they were now knowbody knew. The rain was now completly stopped and the woonded boy plodded slowly out from under the trees shelter. Hurting; but refuseing any help from the other boy that tryed hopelessly to give him. He was a short boy with spiked black hair with streaks of white bursting from his bangs, _he_ was a fire deamon. The other boy was seacretly in love with him, _he_ was tall, inteligent, charming, with red hair that fell gently across his back, he was only a half deamon. But like almost all deamons, their physical body is identical to that of a regular human.

They walked, almost side by side, aimlessly down the river bank hopeing to find their lost comrads; the red-haird Kurama did most of the talking.

"When I find Kuwabara I'm going to slit his throat and send it to his older sister in a box, once we get out of here..." Hiei interupted wearily.

-sigh-"You just concentrate on getting better, the woond on your chest could reopen if you over-do it."

But Hiei has never lissend to anyone else, he has always been on his own, ever since birth when he was banished from his home just for being a bastard child.

"Humph'...I'll do what I want. They both got me mixed into this mess and killing them would feed the anger." Kurama knew he wouldn't _really_ do that, Yusuke and Kuwabara were Hieis first true friends, besides himself, his rising feaver was makeing him say things-.

A night and a day passed without trouble from the monsters that they first encounterd comming into this world, infact there was only the sound of funning water and nothing else. There was no sky, no moon, just a red haze of clouds engulfing the intire atmosphere, it was ugly and smely bad.

The following morning Hiei slept and Kurama went out again, and probably in vein, to find a single drop of fresh water. They refused to drink the red water that was exceedingly abundant around them because they thought it was the blood of the people that once lived there. Hiei unclosed his eyes, tasteing the parchness of his lips and dryness of his gullet. He was almost too weak to stand, too weak to admit it, and too weak to turn his head at the sound of foot steps closing in on him. It was their two lost human companions.

"Hiei? It that you!"

The group was now reunited, sharring with each other the storries of their time apart in jokes and laphs. Yusuke is what you would call an extreame jouvinall delinquent, his black hair was always slicked back, he was allways the center of attention, and looking for fights was what he lived for. Kuwabara, with his giant tallness and carrot-colerd hair acted tough, but inside he has a love for kittend and a heart of solid gold and honor. All four were members of the Spirit Detective group the fought against threats to the human, spirit, and deamon worlds.

The night was drawing once again, and they all (except for Hiei ) split a candy bar that Kuwabara had been saveing for them all.

"Man, we were afraid we'd never find you guies again!" exclamed Kuwabara chewing on his quorter of candy bar."So did either of you manage to kill any of those monsters?". Kurana shook his head.

"No... Hiei and myself were caught in quite a tight pinch if more than anything, we were lucky the rain came when it did.."

"Yeah, I'd say that's about our story too, kinda weird how that **bloody rain** actually scard away those monsters, what sissys!" said Yusuke inbetween licking his fingers. Hiei got up and stood by the slow moving river, Kuwabara leand over to Kurama.

"So whats happend to Hiei? He looks different that usual, it's like he's in a whole nother place than we are..-"

"Yea! He didn't threaten us or anything! Not even one of his cold remarks or jestures, somethings gotta be up.." Yusuke added. "You have no idea.." Kurama thought.

Hiei saw something in the red river, something entertwined with the trancing flow. His eyes glazed over as his body acted on it's own and waided out slowly to meet the figure. Red water was up past his knees as he bent down to rescue a limp tender body from her prison. Dropps of liquid streemd down like a river system across her beautifully petite nude body, blood-staind hair and face, dazziling him. She had close to a million scars, gashes, bruses, and scratches covering every inch of her, and yet, even with her tatterd state she was so dangerously stunning in his eyes. Hiei wraped her body in a large black cloak, that he always wore around his shoulders. Then, turned back to the camp, every pair of eyes was fixed intensivley on him.

"What am I doing?" he screamed inside himself finally returning back to normal.

Amaized, the three boys brought her to the shore and examind her, yes, she was still faintly breathing.

"Look at those scars!"Yusuke yiped eyeing her arms, legs, and chest.

"Hey, look here, she has pointy ears!And she's really muscular! Do you think she's a deamon?"poinded Kuwabara, Kurama sat crosslegged.

"There's no way of really telling..." he thought alloud.

The creature was bleading heavily from woonds on her back so the boys tore their shirts into strips as bandages, Hiei sat against a nearby tree, not looking concerned at all.

After a long disscution they decided to keep her with them on their quest to get back to their own world. Kurama again tryded to assist Hiei, on washing off her blood, but again was refused.

Morning came and to their suprisement, the girl was gone! Vanished! The only thing left that she was ever there were the blood-staind bandages. Hiei was keeping watch during that night, but when they questiond what had happend, he only looked away in silence. Inside they were all worried that she might try to come back, and if she got the wrong impression try to kill them (since that is what everything has tryed to do to them so far!). So they continued on to find home.

"Do You See Anything?" Kuwabara yelld to Yusuke who was perched at the top of a large tree as it swayd left to right.

"YEAH!" came the reply,"I See A Little House Thingie, And I'ts In That Direction!" he pointed tryumphantly south.

So they walked, for half a day, untill they came across a large lake (the size of a bay), and took a break.

"Did you see this while you were up in that tree?"Kurama twitched irritateivly.

Yusuke just grinnd sheepishly-"Nope! Nothing like this!" Kuwabara screemd, rolling Yusuke's shirt coller tightly in his fist, nostrills flared.

"My GOD! You got even more lost than we were! You stupid Idiot!" Yusuke grinnd widder as his right fist swung around hitting Kuwabara in the face, causing the brawl to begin. Those two always fought like that, it's just one of those weird ways of showing affection. Kurama gritted his teath.

"Can't this wait till we get home, please, my poor nerves can't take it anylonger."

"Yea but Kuwabara needs his daily doses of getting his ass kicked or else he'll get rusty! See I'm doing him a favor!"Yusuke grunted from the cloud of dust.

boom, smack, "agh!"

"Fat chance, this time I'm gonna make you eat those words!" came a feirce reply.

Kurama sighed turning his head towards Hiei, hopeing to get help with breaking them up.

But Hiei, wan doing something comepleatly different! "How could I have missed this, His body was rigid and twitching rapidly, he was foaming like a beast from the mouth. His eyes were no longer red, but toxic green! He started to screem and sprout fangs, some one elses demonic energy was taking over him!

"Hiei!" Kurama screamed! Yusuke and Kuwabara stared it compleat shock, not trusting their own eyes! The woond that Hiei had gotten earlyer had a deamon seed planted inside it by one of the monsters! It was now takeing over him... now he looked at the others as delicious food and his eyes gleemd. "Would we have to fight him? No I couldn't do that! Please, it can't be true! Someone make it stop!"

-Smack!-! Kurama opend his eyes, he saw the girl from before, holding his unconcious love in her rough arms. She was glareing at them, like a warning from a dangerous animal, with crimson eyes that caught no like as they scowld down at them. And they were terrifyed...

She dived straight dowm into the lake behind them, dissapearing into the red abyss, taking Hiei with her...never to return him...

There was nothing but scilence. The three left on the embankment were frozen with shock, unable to breath correctly for many minuets. Kurama fell helplessly to his knees.-

"He's gone..."he wisperd under his breath,"Hiei...". Yusuke placed a hand on his friends tremboling sholder, in comfort.

"It's gonna be ok Kurama, you'll see, he'll come back like he does from eveything and everything will be fine."cracked his voice as his eyes filled with tears. Kuwabara fell next to them, letting the salty tears slide down his brused face. They sat in moarning for what seemd like an eternity.

Then they herd a sound that broke the ice of their sorrow. 15 feet away stood the girl, dripping wet and bairly clothed. She wasn't looking at them, but she was smileing softly, for in her arms sleeping soundly...was Hiei!

A wave of relief and joy swept through all as they clammerd into a circle around their little fire deamon. The girl causciously let Kurama take Hiei from her, and beforet a word of gratitude could be expressd, she turned and walked away.

Later that night, there was an excited buzz in the camp as the wild girl came back! She at first aproached slowly studying their every move, but soon took a seat next to Kuwabara. The Boys were afraid to talk at first, but they could see that she ment no harm and tryed to show her that they ment the same as well.

"...So...umm...er...", Kuwabara has never been good at talking to girls, but it was ok because Yusuke usually filled in what he was trying to say pretty well :

"Sorry, what Kuwabara is trying to say here is thank you for saving our friend Hiei over there" she didn't look like she understood what he was saying" Do you understand?" she gave them a confused face and started to examine Kuwabara's shoeless feet. He quickly pulled them back with a "don't do that!"

Kurama, who sat next to the resting Hiei, chuckled, "She's cute when she isn't glaring at us like we're food."Everyone shiverd at the scary rememberence.

" I sure haven't forgotten that! What if this act is just a was of fooling her pray huh? I think you guies are too trustworthy toward her." Kuwabara was used to having foes trick them into gaining their trust and then trying to kill them while they slept, that was part of being a spirit detective. But this girl had a certain vibe that in some way told them that they were the same, and that she was sad and needed help. Plus, She did _save_ Hiei, she couldn't be that bad...

They travled a day and a half till they finally reached the cottage Yusuke clamed to seen before, with help from Din. That is what she decided to call herself after Kurama tryed to teach her the alphabet, she picked the letters and Kurama make it a name. She turned out to be a pretty fast lerner, and is getting more and more excited about knowing everything about these odly looking creatures called "_humans_".

"OK! We're here! Finally." releaved Yusuke streaching his arms up over his head.

While takeing a rest, they noticed something wierd about the house, it had no windows, only thick concreat walls supporting a rotting shingle roof.

"Should we go in?"Yusuke asked after knocking twice. Kurama stood facing Hiei who had finally woken up from his long rest only to be really pissed-off at the fact that peolpe crying him, feeding him, tending his woond, and now people were trying to water him as well (note that Kurama is the only one doing these things and that they are all a form of helping Hiei, which he hates.)!

"You should have woken me up idiots!" he barked to Kuwabara.

"Hey, we could have just left you for the deamons ya'know. So quite complaining!"he answerd back in his face,"And you should be more greatful that Din here saved you!"-he continued stepping aside to point out the girl beside him. Hiei stepped back and frownd..."It was her..?" thought trying to remember.

Yusuke interupted his thought.

"Yes yes Hiei, we are all glad you're back to your normal self,"he teased slapping a hand on Hiei's sholder, "but can we play nice for a little while, this might be a way out" he grinned pointing to the door behind them. Hiei decided to slit Yusuke's throat after they went through the door. They all gatherd around as Yusuke swong open the latch.

A blinding light caught them offgaurd as they felt themselves twerling down into a white vortex. "Could this be a warp back home?" They all hoped deaply.

But no it wasn't. Everyone ended up in separate parts of a huge dessert inside the house. Yusuke and Kuwabara, Hiei and Din were the ones that ended up together.

Every member of the Spirit Detevtive group has a power, Din's power is multiplication, meaning she can make many her and they will all have the same qualities as the original. So one Din was made to look after and train Yusuke and Kuwabaras group, and another Din was made to do the same for Kurama. The original Din stayed with Hiei, even though he didn't want her to (at first).

For three months the three Dins instructed the boys on how to transforme their spirit energy into power that could harm the creatures of _this_ world. That is the purpose of this dessert, that is why she brought them there to train. In return for helping them, Din learned about language, history,science, and math from Kurama. Life, love, friendship, fun, and slang from Yusuke and Kuwabara, and, from Hiei...

"So how did _you_ get trapped in this world, were you banished for a crime?" Hiei asked one day after a long day of intence training. She told him that she was a human once, she had a family; a mother, father, and two older sisters. And she knew about emotions and life, that was before the monsters came and took her away from her family one dark day, They hid her in their large cloaks and when they were banished by the loard of the spirit world, so was she. They threw her into a stonr pit and tortured her till almost death. But they wouldn't let her die, they would make her heal enough so they could torture her again and again. She wanted to die. One day she finally had it and killed one of her keepers, eating his heart and excapping as a deamon, becomeing a beast and with no feelings and only a thurst for bloodlust.

"Ever since then I have been training to smite revenge on the men who took my life from me."he finished.

"So is that why you didn't kill us?" he asked unsatisfyed,"you wanted help with killing this guy?.."..She looked away in thought.

"...I don't know why I didn't kill you, maybe it's because you saved me once, you reminded me of my old life, and of how I wished every second when I first came here for someone to come and save me..."Din smiled, and she was again beautiful, Hiei looked away to hide his blush. It was night and they both slept soundly in the dessert sand under a large purple sky with no stars.

"No Din, I think you were the one who saved me..."

On the last day of the third month everyone was rejoind infront of a tree ontop of a sandy hill, the only one in the whole dessert. Everyone higged and punched each other in the sholder, with laphs and smiles like they had forgotten about anything else. Even Hiei was smiling and cracking jokes on others. The three Dins became one with the original, retaining all the teachings and experiences.

Kurama was expecially please to see Hiei, he hadn't seen him in forever, but he wanted to do more than just a hug-"He looks so happy...he's actually letting others hug him, how cute!" he thought sweatly to himself-"...I ..wish he knew how much I missed him, and how much I adore him, but...he will never love me in return, not in the way I want him too...". Inside Kurama was heart broken, but didn't stop him from enjoying Hiei from a didsance.

At last, a huge door appeared at the base of the tree. Din stood looking over the people who have become whats most most precious to her : _Friends_ .

They have tought her all that she has lost,... and much more, she was again in their debt.

"Are you ready!"she asked down them.

"Hell yeah!"

"The King is going down!"

"Right.."

"...hmpf"

The door opend again and again they were tossed about the vortex untill they hit solid ground. They were in the "Black Castle".

The home of the deamon Saable, the only one they must kill to get home. He was the most powerful deamon in the land, it has been said that he stole the Devils soul strate from Hell.

His castle was big and had thousands of lower-class deamons ready for them to fight. To much of their dissapointment the King had already been expecting them and was throwing every trick and hord in the book, witch they managed to slauter and dissipher after one or two trys. Soon they were in his thrown room and were exausted from fighting, too burnt out to strike immidiataly.

"So you finally arive Din, it's been too long, you look...--"he paused eyeing her and the boys behind her."What have they done to you...?"bore the deep voice as the massive body assended from his thrown.

"I am going to kill you this time Saable, these boys have retaught me what you took away and I'm afrain that _mercy_ isn't in my vocabulary!" She wasn't the Din from the desert, she was transphormed, her hate was boiling up inside her and the look from the lake was resurficing. The look of a wild wolf.

"That's a lotta tough words girl,"he hated that look oh hers, "and if _I_ were _you_ I wouldn't bare my fangs at my master, you counld get punished!"He yelld letting nothing hold him back as he plunged into battle head-first.

They had been fighting for one hour, kicking, punching, bloacking, fireing, burning, swiping, shooting, slashing,and bleading. The spirit detective group was severily loosing and dying. All four boys were lying brokenon the cold stone floor feeling anger and pain. Din was the only one beirly still able to stand, the King himself was only halfway beaten with plenty of energy and streingth to live off of for years. He started to bellow with paphter.

"Pathetic! You guies are down already?(Muwahahahahaha)!Well I guess I should give you a little credit for being such a pain in my ass,hehehe, but I tell you what, since I love a good performance I'm gonna keep you around for a while," he chuckled evily and reached for something in his coat pocket.

"This is really gonna make my day!"

It was a doll, made out of wood and had leaves for the hair, the sight of it


End file.
